Gotham Knights (And Thomas Wayne High School Nights)
by TheLoneHale
Summary: Bruce Wayne starts Junior year at the school named for his father. Mysteries crop up, new enemies establish themselves in the Wayne scion's life, Dark secrets are revealed while a strange bat-themed vigilante roams the streets. (High School Bat Family AU)


_**Gotham Knights Episode 1 "Arrival" (Pilot) Script **_

**Prologue: 1989- 23 years Earlier.**

[The school is shown, clearly at night. Crickets chirp as a car drives by. The patter of running feet is heard. A teenage boy runs by the camera in the direction of the school. He runs

toward a classroom marked chem lab. He closes the door and breathes a sigh of relief.]

(Victor, Off Screen)- "Why run, Daniel?"[Daniel turns around sharply, the camera pans to follow his line of sight to show a tall, skinny boy with his face hidden in the shadows.]

(Daniel)- "Look, I didn't mean to, Victor, it was an accident! you gotta tell Falcone that!"

(Victor)- Accident or not, blowing up his biggest crack house won't stop him from doing what ever he has planned to you, Mr. Vallero."

(Daniel)- "Can you help me, Victor? Those thugs'll listen to you"

(Victor)- "That is true"

[Daniel looks to him hopefully]

(Victor)- "However, I'm sorry to say that I won't."

[Daniel looks in shock to Victor]

(Daniel)- "bu-but I-I, how? How can you?

(Victor)- "Think about It, Daniel, when you go scarce who'll Falcone blame? Yours truly. You're a smart guy, come on..."

[within the frame of barely 3 seconds Daniel proceeds to unlock the door and rush through it. The camera follows him as he runs through a door marked "basement".]

(Falcone Thug)- "This way".

[Daniel runs to a radiator closet and presses his back against the wall]

(Victor, off screen)- " I warned you"

[the sound of the charge of a power cell is heard, Daniel twists around sharply. Too late. A bright white flash is show on screen. **End Scene**

**2014-The Present**

[ The school is shown again, the scene now day. Several things have changed. A banner across the front entrance arch reads "Gotham Knights For State", another banner over several of the windows reads "Grayson to the End" and "Grayson and Nashton For the Presidency". In front a plaque reads "Thomas and Martha Wayne Memorial". The lawn is alive with activity. Cheerleaders with clipboards assign new students to guides, welcome old students, and reassure parents that their children are in good hands. The most noticeable of these being a perky green-eyed red head with a smile the length of her face, she appearing to be the only one of the squad actually dedicated to the work tasked with. Old friends greet peers, others search for assigned new students, and still others stand around huddled together talking in hushed voices. These last characters look around cautiously, some in dark clothing, the most prominent of these a large bull-like boy with a black leather jacket draped on his left arm. His other arm around a dark haired girl wearing a hoodie with cat ears attached to the top of the hood. some in bright multi-colored jackets with t-shirts with the word "Clowns" on the front, the most prominent of these being a young blonde girl with a grin the length of her face, her arm around a girl with glasses.

A black car drives to the front of the school. The window rolls down slightly to reveal a boy with gelled black hair and dark eyes. He rolls the window up, the camera view switching to inside of the car.

(Alfred)- "Is there something wrong master Bruce?"

[The boy looks at the him with slight anger in his eyes]

(Bruce)- "I still don't see why I have to go here. I have studied with some of the greatest minds in Europe and Asia and you've done a fine enough job home schooling me when we are home in Gotham, Alfred."[The tall man turns around in his seat to look at Bruce]

(Alfred)-"I'm glad you think so, sir. However, It seems that Mr. Wyatt with the board disagrees. We all have to adapt to situations we don't like at some time in our lives. Better now than later, Master Bruce." [Bruce breaths a sigh a moves to open the door, but then seems to think better of it.]

(Bruce)- "Do you think I'll make any Friends? Oh god, I sound like I'm in kindergarten."

(Alfred)- "I'm quite sure you'll make a great many friends, sir. whether or not you will make any _real _friends is entirely up to you, Master Bruce."

(Bruce)- [Sarcastically]"All I have to do to make a friend is wave a wad of cash around. I'm sure I'll have a great day."

[Bruce exits the car and grabs his backpack as he leans over to the driver-side window]

(Bruce)- "There's no need to be here at exactly Three o' Clock, Alfred. I'll call you when I'm ready."

(Alfred)- "As you wish, sir." [Bruce turns around to look at the school as the car drives away.]

(Bruce)- "Here...we...go."

[He walks unsteadily toward the perky redhead.]

(Pamela)- "Welcome to Thomas Wayne Memorial High School! I'm Pamela Isley, Head of the Cheer squad and

Activities coordinator for Today's Orientation."

(Bruce)- "Bruce Wayne. Sophomore."

(Pamela)- "Oh! We've been expecting you!"

[Bruce Groans, Pamela's smile brightens even more as she examines up and down.]

(Pamela)- "Now, Hold on a second while I check to see which Guide you've been assigned."

(Bruce)[Hopefully]- "You mean, you're not my guide?"

(Pamela)[not looking up from her clipboard]- "Me? Of course not."[looking up with a sly look, apparently Ignoring the queasy look on Bruce's face] "Of Course, If I were to be asked by the right Person..."

[Bruce makes a slightly disgusted look]

(Bruce)- "No, I don't think so."

(Pamela)[now snappish and frustrated]- "fine. Have it your way. Let's see...Ah. You're paired with Dick Grayson.

(Bruce)[A slight smile lighting up his nervous face] "Dick?"

(Pamela)- "Richard. I think. He prefers Dick. Can't Think Why."

(Bruce) "So Where is He?"

(Pamela)[Vaguely]- "Who?"

(Bruce) "Dick."

(Pamela)- "Oh! One thing drives out another, You know.

I think he's In the Front Office."

(Bruce)- "Why? Is he a delinquent?"

[Pamela Laughs]

(Pamela)- "Never. Not him. He and his Friend Edward Nashton Are running For student body Presidency. They have to be drilled by Principal Leob before entering."

**End Scene 1.**

[The Scene switches to what is presumably the Front Office.

A tall, Dark haired boy in a Blue T-shirt With "Grayson For President" emblazoned on the front. Standing next to him was a Light haired boy wearing black rimmed Glasses and a Green T-shirt and Jeans. He was pretending to Take notes, but was actually drawing a picture of a field of Green Question Marks, Finishing it with a text Reading "Riddle Me This".

Principal Leob was Prattling on about Responsibility and Hard work, and How they were going to have to fund their campaign out of their own pockets. Dick and Edward Waited Patiently, The Latter not really listening, The former hanging on every word counting every mistake Leob made.]

(Leob)- "Now, Do You understand me Boys?"

(both in unison)- Yes, Sir.

(Leob) "Remember, Out of your own pocket. The school isn't Obligated to pay for Candidates."

(Edward)- "My Father is A millionaire, sir. I don't Think I'll have a problem convincing him to fund me. He's A nut about me achieving at anything."

(Leob)- "Then I guess We're done here, guys."

[the boys hung back in the office while the secretary filed their candidacy Paperwork.]

(Edward)- "hey don't you have to guide one of the new guys around for the day?"

(Dick)- Oh, Hell. I should have been there ten minutes ago waiting for him!"

(Edward)- "Have fun. I'd love to see you get grilled by a fat rich kid about punctuality, but I've got other obligations."

(Dick)- "Quiz masters Club?"

(Edward)- "Club Leader 3 years running."

(Dick)- "Middle School doesn't count."

(Edward) "It's Mostly the same Guys."

(Dick)- "I've Gotta Run, See you in Fries'?

(Edward)- "Can't. Nico and I Are Gonna Fix that Radiator in the basement. You know, The one That blows cold out on whatever setting you put it on?"

(Dick) "You mean the one that hasn't been fixed in years? Isn't it Frozen Shut?"

(Edward) "Nico Borrowed his dad's buzz saw. I asked Principal Leob, He says that its been like that since '89 when

_he_ was Senior."

(Dick)- "Well, I'll see you after school."

[Dick Runs down the hall, colliding right into Bruce]

**End Scene 2**

[Edward walks toward the door marked "Basement". He hears some sort of Commotion behind him in the hall, and he hears Dick's Apologetic Voice. This is not enough to stop him, however, And he continues through the door and walks down the steep steps leading toward the Basement main Corridor. The Basement is rather lit because of a large number of ground level windows letting in sunlight. He calls ahead of him, and Nico Responds. He steps into the next, much larger room, and sights his friend. Nico is a medium height, Dark haired boy of Latin Decent with Black Framed glasses like Edward's except Slimmer. He is holding a Large Buzz Saw.]

(Edward)- "Lord, You didn't say the saw was that big!"

(Nico)- "Can You think of anything else powerful enough to cut through Ice This thick?"

[he pulls off a black tarp to reveal an Radiator Cabinet glazed with two inch thick Ice that, Despite the heat of the room, Was generating huge waves of cold.]

(Edward)- "You've Got a point there."

(Nico)- "Alright. Principal Leob says the want us to cut open the cabinet and remove the old radiator. They've already cut off the pipe flow, and most of the water _in_ the unit is likely Frozen. Leob says work fast. The Crew coming in to Remove the Ice and Install the new unit will be here in Twenty minutes."

(Edward)- "Alright then."

[Nico starts up the saw, Edward taking it and moving toward Ice. Nico Gives him an uneasy look.]

(Edward)- "Don't give me that. I know you have a fear of Ice Ice, But Come on."

[Nico breathes in and grins nervously. Edward Begins cutting through the Ice. He displays an expression of surprise.]

(Nico)- "What Is it?"

(Edward)- "This stuff is cutting like Butter. Almost as if It's freshly formed."

(Nico)- "Maybe the core temp is in the closet. The outer stuff might be constantly melting and reforming."

[Edward easily cut the ice around the door, and then reaches for the handle. Inside Edward surveys the almost complete wall of ice, when he hears Nico's shout of shock and fright.]

(Edward)[looking toward Nico]- "What?"

(Nico)[Apparently horrified]- "Look... behind... you."

[As Edward turns to look at the wall of solid ice, the music intensifies. Frozen in the ice, Behind the radiator, was the corpse of Daniel, An expression of extreme terror on his face.]

**End Half Scene**

(Dick) "I'm sorry about knocking into you, Bruce."

(Bruce) "For the tenth time, It's fine."

[they are walking in the hallway]

(Bruce) "By the way, what class do we have first?

(Dick) "Prof. Fries. He's science and homeroom for us."

(Bruce) "We have a science teacher named freeze? This I've got to see."

(Dick) "Not freeze like ice, Fries, the German name. Spelled F.R.I.E.S."

(Bruce) "A guy name fries(pronouncing it like the food) as a teacher? Every moment of this day gets better."

(Dick) "He's down the hall."

[the boys walked into a lab classroom. First glance reveals it to be the same one from the beginning. The name on the plate on the desk says "Prof. Victor Fries"]

(Victor) "settle down class. Now, I believe we have a new student. Mr. Wayne?"

[stands up]

(Bruce) "hi."

(Victor) "tell us a bit about yourself. A student is never a stranger for long in _my_ classroom."

(Bruce) "well...I'm rich, my parent's are dead, and my only friend is my butler."

(Victor) "I meant hobbies. We all know of your unfortunate tale."

(Bruce) "Well, my company makes weapons, I like martial arts and football, and I've never dated. Not once. And my last good friend left me after his father died in a car crash."

(Victor) (Tiredly) "We've all had our fair share or problems, Mr. Wayne. Granted, not all of them near as terrible as yours. Understand though that you will not find pity for an event that occurred in your life over nine years ago. Take out your textbooks and turn to chapter 15, section 3. We will begin learning about the processes of the-"  
[Bruce raises his hand, still standing with a smug expression on his face.]  
(Victor) "Yes, Mr. Wayne?"  
(Bruce) "I don't have a book, sir."  
[Victor, interestingly, stands and walks around to the front of his desk, a slightly bemused smile on his face. He stands closely to Bruce speaking loudly enough only for Bruce to hear]

(Victor) "Mr. Wayne, if you interrupt my class again I will be forced to give you detention. Am I understood?"

[Bruce nods nervously. Mr. Fries returns to the front of the room, standing in front of his desk, not bothering to return to his chair]  
(Victor) "Now class, if you would be so kind as to turn to the section I have specified, we may get started on the reason you come to school. Mr. Wayne may share with Mr. Grayson. Does that suit the two of you?"  
[Bruce mutters his assent and scoots closer to Dick, who seems unfazed throughout all of this]

(Victor) "Now, if I may continue, today we will learn about the processes of the ato-"  
[A scream originating outside shatters the air, more screams quickly follow, and the class rushes to the windows to see what was going on. Victor tries to regain order, but then glances out the window himself to see a block of ice with what appears to be a human body trapped inside and almost instantaneously rushes out of the classroom]  
(Bruce) [apparently having observed Victor's behavior] "What did you make of that, Dick? Dick?"

[Dick is absent from the room, and as Bruce scans the room, he sees that Dick left a message for him]

"Bruce, sorry about leaving abruptly. I know you would probably be interested in the body. Come to this address if you want to help us investigate. 722 at the corner of Lincoln and March the address is Eddie's house."

**End Of Episode **

**Arrival Pt. 2**

_**[at Edward's house]**_

(Jason) "So... Any idea who the guy was?"

(Eddie) "I'm not sure. Principal Leob seemed to recognize him."

(Nico) "He did look familiar, but I can't place it."

(Eddie) "He kind of reminded me of Bane a little bit.'

(Bruce) "Bane?"

(Dick) "Bane Vallero[Pronounced Vayero] is the leader of one of the most powerful gangs in Gotham, La Sangre. Allegedly"

(Jason) "Allegedly my ass. Without a doubt would be the better term."

(Eddie) "I agree with Jason. There is no doubt that he is the leader. Everybody knows, but never dare accuse him.

(Bruce, Narrating) "So, here I sat, listening to my new friends discuss murder, and I had to ask, why?"

(Bruce) "So...What does this have to do with us? I mean we're just kids, What does this have to do with us?"

(Dick) "In Gotham, cases have a habit of getting shelved."

(Eddie) "It's not the first case these guys have pursued."

(Bruce) " 'These guys'? you mean yourself too right?"

(Jason) "We met Eddie over the summer break. He's new to our group. Like you."

(Bruce) "Like me? You don't even know if I want to join in yet."

(Nico) "You didn't walk out when we started to discuss the body. That's better than some people."

(Bruce) "You're right. So, Dick and Eddie are running for student body Presidency."

(Dick) "Yeah, yeah. Against the current President, Oswald Cobblepot and his Vice President, Maxie Zeus.

(Eddie) "Running as well are Jeremiah Arkham and his running mate Harvey Dent."

(Bruce) "He's my Cousin."

(Eddie) "Who, Dent?

(Bruce) "Arkham. My mother was Martha Arkham. His father, Richard, was my Uncle."

(Dick) "Was?"[he take a drink of water[

(Bruce) "he killed himself and his wife."

[Dick Gags Into his glass]

(Dick) "Oh."

(Eddie) "It's Common." [all eyes fall on him.]

(Bruce) "Wh-What do you mean?"

(Eddie) "Arkhams have a long history of mental illness. Goes back as far as Amadeus. As far as I know, your mother was the only one who didn't inherit it."

(Dick) "Usually having a child will do that."

(Bruce) "thanks for being so nice about it. Most people make fun of me for being half an Arkham."

(Eddie) Technically a quarter. And who would make fun of the child of the one sane Arkham?"

(Bruce) "Harvey Dent. When I was in 6th grade he used to say I would go crazy just like my mom's family."

(Nico) "Harvey can be a jerk sometimes."

(Eddie) "but on the whole he is a pretty cool guy.

(Dick) "You are however right, Bruce, he has shown to be a bit of an ass in the past."

(Eddie) "Uh, Guys? My dad will be home pretty soon, so it would probably be good for you guys to clear out."

**End Scene**

[the scene shifts to show the school, where Leob, Fries and Gordon are investigating the radiator closet]

(Leob) "Such a tragedy! How did this guy get in here?"

(Victor) "I'm not sure. It's not as though Daniel was a small boy."

(Gordon) "Daniel?"

(Victor) "Daniel Vallero. I went to school with him. He disappeared in my sophomore year."

(Leob) "Vallero? As in Bane Vallero?"

(Victor) "Yes. If he were alive today Daniel would be Bane's Uncle."

(Leob) "Well, It doesn't matter _who_ it is, what I'd like to know is _How_ he got in there."

(Victor) "Perhaps when he hid in here he accidentally hit a hydrogen valve."  
(Gordon) "That's what I thought at first too, but all of the hoses and valves were intact when checked."

(Victor) "Hmm. I will check the ice in my lab, though I don't know what I will find."

(Leob) "Do it quick. The police have been dogging my heels all day."

(Victor) "Don't worry about them. I will take care of them."

(Gordon)[suspiciously] "How Do you mean?"

(Victor) "Don't worry, Mr. Gordon, Nothing illegal. After all, I am a High school teacher, not a criminal."

(Gordon) "Really? I remember when I hired you, you had some interesting run ins with the GCPD on several occasions."

(Victor) "All of which I was released and cleared of any suspicions. If you really believed me to be guilty, you would not have hired me."

(Gordon) "True. But I do have a number of new suspicions. For instance, wasn't Cryogenics your major? Also, Now I come to think of it, Why would a _Doctor_ want to teach at a _High School_?"

(Victor) "I have an interest in teaching young minds, James. Also, yes, my major was Cryogenics but if you will recall, I never accomplished anything."

(Gordon) "So you say. But we have only your word to take on that matter.

(Victor) "Believe what you wish. I do not care. The evidence will prove my innocence."

(Gordon) "You mean lack of evidence"

(Victor)[grinning slyly] "Exactly."

**End Scene**


End file.
